godfather5ffandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Starkiller131/New Troop: The Money Man
Hey Boss, The First Neighborhood finally has its own Johnny Law Troop and he's something else! The Moneyman is a Johnny Law Defensive Troop whose main focus is defending your Cash. For every Moneyman you have in a Neighborhood you'll get 8,000 added to your Upkeep Exempt. This means that the more Moneymen you have, the more Cash you'll have on hand to bail Troops and keep your operation moving. If you'd like to learn more about Upkeep, Upkeep Exempt and how it works then give this thread a read. ”Behind every fortune lies a great crime.” - Honore de Balzac In New York, Cash is the law and the Moneyman makes sure you keep yours. His unique skills raise the Upkeep Exempt of any Neighborhood he’s in. This keeps more Cash in your Warehouses, making it easier to bail out Troops and get jobs done. Just make sure he’s got some muscle to watch his back. Location: First Neighborhood Class: Johnny Law Defensive Troop Training Prerequisites:•Level 10 Hideout •Level 10 Wall •Level 10 Guard Post •Level 16 Medicine •Level 16 Muscle •Influence: 17,500 Benefits:•Each Moneyman increases your Neighborhood's Upkeep Exempt •Still gets the normal Johnny Law combat bonuses against Pulitori Troops. Liabilities:•Lower Health and Damage than other Johnny Law Troops. •They're a Defensive Troop, which means that they can't be Hidden. F.A.Q. Q: Why does the Moneyman increase my Neighborhood's Upkeep Exempt? Why is that important? A: Of all the Resources in Godfather's mid to late game, Cash, is the most important. It's the one drained by Upkeep but also the one that you need to Bail Troops. Most Players with mid to large sized armies are constantly running out of Cash. This makes it a lot harder for them to farm Murder Incs and recover from big battles with other Players. While upgraded Warehouses can give Players some Upkeep Exempt which make it easier to do these things, it's still a pretty small threshold between 'Rich and ready to fight' and 'Completely out of Cash and unable to fight'. The Moneyman will help increase that threshold, allowing mid to late game Players to do more stuff with their Troops without having to stop all the time to farm more Cash. Q: How much Cash does each Moneyman protect? A: Each Moneyman protects 8,000 Cash. This means that if you have 1 Moneyman in a Neighborhood then they'll increase that Neighborhood's Upkeep Exempt by 8,000. If you have 10 Moneymen in a Neighborhood then they'll increase that Neighborhood's Upkeep Exempt by 80,000 Q: Does this benefit stack with the Upkeep Exempt provided by level 10+ Warehouses? A: Yes. The Upkeep Exempt benefits each Moneyman provides to a Neighborhood are added on top of any Upkeep Exempt protection provided by that Neighborhood's Warehouse. Q: Why is the Moneyman a Defensive Troop? A: Simple, Defensive Troops can't be hidden. The Moneyman's strength is in his Upkeep Exempt ability, not his fighting power. That means that making him an Offensive Troop would be silly, because you'd never want to send him on a March. He's simply not going to pull his weight in a fight. So, instead of making the Moneyman an Offensive Troop that you'd never send on a march, we made him a Defensive Troop that you'd actively want to protect. This gives Players a reason to defend their Neighborhoods, which means more fights, which is always good. Q: How will this effect PvP? A: More fights! At least, that's what we're aiming for here. Moneymen can be trained by many Players, they provide Players with the ability to bail out their Troops faster after fights and they give Players a stronger reason to defend their Neighborhoods instead of just Hiding all of their Offensive Troops. Q: Will each Moneyman require 1 Kickback to train? A: Yes. The Moneyman is still a Johnny Law Troop and thus requires 1 Kickback per Moneyman to train. Q: What happens if I put my Moneymen in a Cityscape, The Ambrosini Tower or Wall Street? A: Moneymen in Citscapes, the Ambrosini Tower or Wall Street do not provide benefits while they're away. They need to be in your Neighborhood to give you their benefits. Q: What happens if I reinforce one of my friends with Moneymen? A: If you send your Moneymen to another Player's Neighborhood then your Moneymen will stop providing their benefits to your Neighborhood and will instead provide it to the Neighborhood that they are stationed in. Q: What happens if I put Moneymen in the Doria Airport? A: While you can put Moneymen in the Doria Airport they won't do you any good there. The Doria Airport doesn't have any Cash in it, so your Moneymen won't be able to increase the Doria Airport's Upkeep Exempt. source The original post for this can be found here http://community.kabam.com/forums/showthread.php?360137-New-Troop-The-Moneyman Category:Blog posts